


First Meetings and Getting to Know You

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Compilation, F/F, First Meeting AUs, Tumblr Prompts, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Relationships all start with a moment. One in which you meet someone special. And that meeting can take you to all different places.orA place for me to post all my oneshots.





	1. The Agent and the Gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My new neighbor is smoking hot and I didn’t even like women until now and she has a garden and plants flowers in her bikini and I am dying inside

 

I.

Ava never considered herself all that adventurous. She was generally a rather uptight, straight-laced woman. She had her job as one of the top agents at the CIA. The agent was constantly given the most sensitive and confidential jobs. She wasn’t home all that much, not that she had much to come back to. Her salary afforded her to be able to live in one of the more upscale neighborhoods in the area, only a short drive to headquarters. But she lived alone, she had a housekeeper come and clean up her house once a week when she was gone, and she was pretty sure her neighbors thought she was a recluse. Which in reality, she was to them.

But all that changed when Sara Lance moved into the neighborhood.

Ava had finally gotten some time off. Her last mission had run longer than expected and she had requested two weeks off for some recovery time. She had been granted her request with little effort on her part. So when she pulled into her driveway she noticed a car in the driveway across from her house, a place that when she had left had been up for sale.

Ava didn’t give the car a second thought. It wasn’t any of her business what her neighbors got up to. After all, it wasn’t like she was around enough to care. So she just went inside, dropping her briefcase on the dining room table before going upstairs to change out of her suit.

II.

After a day or two of getting settled back into living in her own home, she still hadn’t glimpsed her new neighbor. Not that she had been looking too hard. One sunny morning though she decided to go out on a run. She had to keep in shape after all, even if she was a vacation. So she slipped into a sports bra and pair of running shorts. She went downstairs to grab her running shoes. Once she had laced them up she grabbed her phone and headphones from the counter and pulled her hair into a ponytail so it was out of her face.

She stepped outside the sun a welcome warmth on her skin. She just stood on her doorstep for a minute, basking in the sunlight before sticking her headphones in her ears, taking off at a slower pace down the street.

She ran a few minutes, steadily picking up the pace. It didn’t escape her notice that more than a few men were looking her way when she passed. She certainly wasn’t a vain person. The attention of men had never particularly interested her. She was married to her job, she didn’t have time to support a relationship as well. But that job did keep her in very good shape. And not wearing a shirt put her abs on full display for all to see.

Ava ran her usual four-mile run, circling back to her house, sweat dripping down her forehead. She stopped on the sidewalk in front of her house, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She glanced at her new neighbor’s house out of reflex and stopped in her tracks.

Across the street she saw a beautiful blonde woman in a red bikini, holding a hose, watering her flower beds. Ava had to actively keep her jaw from dropping at the sight. The woman looked up at her, waving with a friendly smile. Ava waved back before all but running back inside like a scared rodent.

Once the door had shut, she backed up against it, resting her head on the door. ‘What the ever loving fuck was that reaction?’ She asked herself. Ava went into her kitchen to grab a dish towel to wipe the rest of the sweat off her face. She looked out the window to see her neighbor back to watering her flowers. Ava’s eyes immediately went to the way that red bikini fit her in just the right ways. Ava felt her face get hot, and not from the excess sweat. She shook her head, trying to dislodge her thoughts. She could just appreciate the hotness of other women. Right?

III.

For the next couple days, the cycle continued. Ava went out on her morning runs and when she returned from them, her neighbor was out, tending to her garden in a very small bikini. Ava absentminded wondered what her other neighbors thought of the display, but they clearly didn’t care too much since the woman was in her garden every morning doing the same thing.

And every day once Ava went back inside her house, she’d beeline for her kitchen, drying herself off and watching the woman work in her garden. In her bikini. Ava tried to convince herself it was just interested in who was living across the street from her. But a little voice in the back of her mind kept whispering it was more than just interest. It was infatuation. Ava pointedly ignored the voice.

One morning about a week into this routine, instead of just waving, Ava’s neighbor dropped the hose and jogged over to Ava across the street. “Hi. I’m Sara. Lance.” She said holding her hand out to shake with a coy smile. Ava floundered for a second, listening to the woman’s voice. Then she got her bearings, composing herself and accepting the outstretched hand.

“Ava. Sharpe.” She managed to get out. “Sorry about the sweat.” She said. Sara just shrugged.

“I like a girl who sweats a little.” She said with a wink. Ava was sure the back of her neck was bright red. Luckily, she was a little red from her run that hopefully, her blush wasn’t noticeable.

“I… I uhm…” Ava stuttered. “How long have you lived in the neighborhood?” She asked lamely. Sara chuckled.

“Only a few weeks. I moved in like two weeks before you showed up.” She supplied. Ava nodded silently. Not sure where to go with the conversation. Luckily, Sara stepped in.

“So, you run every morning?” Sara asked, clearly checking out the agent’s ab muscles. Ava felt a little self-conscious but nodded.

“Need to keep in shape for work.” She said. Sara tipped her head to the side curiously.

“What do you do?” Sara asked. Ava bit her lip, her eyes looking downward at Sara’s blue bikini. She had never seen the woman from this close before. Sara had abs to rival her own. But what interested her the most was the littering of scars on her body. Ava shook her head slightly before looking back up to see a smirking Sara Lance.

“I’m a CIA agent.” Ava said. Sara raised an eyebrow, nodding approvingly.

“Sound important.” She said. Ava just shrugged. There wasn’t exactly a lot she could say about her job.

“Yeah.” She said. “You?” She asked. Sara just shrugged.

“Just figuring myself out at the moment.” She said, a hint of sadness in her voice that was gone as soon as it appeared. “I should let you clean up. It was nice to meet you. I hope we can speak again.” Sara said, the confident smirk plastered on her face once again. Ava nodded wordlessly. Sara mockingly saluted Ava before heading back over to her garden.

Ava turned into her driveway and onto her porch. Once inside the privacy of her own home, she fist pumped a little. She managed to get through a whole conversation with her neighbor, who she now knew as Sara Lance, without making a complete fool of herself. Her stomach was still doing backflips and she breathed deeply to calm herself down.

That little voice in the back of her head reared its ugly face again. ‘This reaction is way more than just an interest in your neighbor, you know?’ Ava wasn’t going to let that voice ruin her good mood though.

IV.

This routine continued for another couple of days. Ava would start her morning run and Sara would be tending to her garden in her bikini, waiting for Ava to return. After the second day, Ava would just stop by Sara’s yard, instead of her neighbor having to walk across the street to have their morning chat.

“So... “ Sara started. Ava looked curiously at Sara. “Would it be too forward to ask you out to dinner tonight?” Sara asked. Ava looked blankly at Sara for a second, her brain not exactly comprehending what Sara had just said. Just at that moment, before Ava had a chance to respond, her phone rang with a rather distinct ringtone. Work.

“I… I’m sorry, I have to take this.” She said. Sara nodded, hiding a look of disappointment as Ava wandered away to take the call.

“Agent Sharpe. We’ve had a situation crop up. We need you in ASAP.” Director Hunter said on the other end. Ava suppressed a groan. Normally she’d have jumped on the mission. She loved her job after all. But since being home, her attention had also been drawn elsewhere. But ultimately, she couldn’t refuse her boss.

“I’ll be there this afternoon, Director Hunter.” She said curtly. He thanked her, apologizing for cutting her vacation short.

“The agency will make up for this when you return from this mission.” He said before hanging up. Ava groaned before walking back over to Sara.

“Sorry about that,” Ava said. She hesitated. She would have loved to accept Sara’s offer but she had no idea what this job would entail and when, or even if, she would be back.

“It’s alright. Must be important, from the look on your face.” Sara observed. Ava nodded.

“I have to go back to work early,” Ava said regretfully. “Raincheck?” She asked. Sara, for her part, took the promise of later fairly well, standing up from her place in the grass, nodding. Sara wiped her hands on her legs.

“Sure.” She said. “I’ll be waiting.” Sara looked a little mischievous before leaning up to kiss Ava’s cheek. Ava blushed profusely.

“I.. uhm.. Okay.” She stammered. She smiled at Sara before almost running away. Once across the street, she turned to see Sara laughing to herself before waving at Ava. The agent waved back, bound determined to complete her mission as soon as possible. Because for the first time, she had a reason to want to come back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I'm writing for a fandom and writing a long fic, I also like to take a break and write one-shots too. So here's my compilation work for all of them. Putting them in one place tends to be the best way for people to read them all. 
> 
> Most chapters will be various first meetings between Ava and Sara, but there may be some established relationship stuff in the future. 
> 
> Oneshots are usually based on prompts I find on Tumblr. If you want to send me a prompt, leave a comment or message me on aeon-wolf.tumblr.com. Thanks! And enjoy.


	2. The Assassin and The Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: All my intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy. This is awkward.

I.

Sara laid in wait, the barrel of her sniper rifle trained on the next building over. She had been sent by the League of Assassins to  _ take care  _ of a problem. A rogue assassin who refused to come home. Ra’s Al Ghul ordered the man executed by her hand. An assassination she took great pleasure in. Loyalty to the League was one of the most important codes they lived by. She had been in Washington D.C. for a few days and had reason to believe that her target was hiding out in a nearby apartment. 

So Sara had broken into an apartment complex and unit to set up shop for a few days. After scoping out the area, she determined that the owner of the apartment was an FBI agent and wouldn’t return home for at least another week. So she had grabbed her gun case and broke into the apartment, using it as a base of operations until her job was complete. 

She peered through her scope, her eyes trained on the apartment she believed her target was staying in. She was so wrapped up on her job that she failed to notice the door to the apartment being unlocked.

II.

Ava was exhausted. Her undercover mission for the FBI went better than expected, allowing her to wrap up her job in a more timely manner. She was scoping out an illegal weapons operation and thanks to her efforts, they were able to grab a cell leader and were in the process of taking the next step to take the entire operation down. But her part of the operation was done for now and she was able to return home early. 

The FBI agent pulled into the parking garage, grabbing her briefcase out of the trunk and heading up to her apartment. Ava sighed, unbuttoning her jacket before pulling her keys out of her pocket, looking forward to relaxing a little after having to look over her shoulder every day. She opened the door to her apartment to find that it wasn’t empty. She dropped her briefcase, drawing her gun from its holster on her hip, pulling the slide back and pointing it at the intruder. 

“Put your hands up, slowly,” Ava commanded with an air of confidence. 

III. 

Sara heard the click of a handgun slide behind her before she heard the voice. She frowned, but complied with the order, taking her hands slowly off the rifle and putting them in the air. She moved to stand up and turn around, slowly. She turned to see a tall, blonde woman pointing a handgun at her. She almost laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?” The woman asked. Sara glanced at the gun case laying on the floor next to her. 

“I would have thought that an FBI agent could piece together their surroundings,” Sara said cheekily. One thing the League couldn’t beat out of her was her sharp tongue and snarky attitude. It got her in trouble more than once. The agent took a step forward. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time. Who are you?” The agent asked. Sara noticed her finger tightening around the trigger. Sara just sighed. 

“In my defense, my intel indicated that you wouldn’t be back for another week and I would have been gone by then.” She said. “But I’ll tell you what, you tell me whose apartment I’m squatting in and I’ll tell you who I am.” She said, stalling for time as she thought up a plan of escape. 

“Why should I do that? I’m the one with the gun here.” The woman said, holding her gun up a little higher. Sara took a slow step forward. 

“C’mon. Aren’t you the least bit curious?” Sara asked, tilting her head to the side, taking another step forward. 

“Stay where you are!” The agent commanded, her body tensing. Sara didn’t listen, taking a further step forward until with was within arm’s length of the agent before stopping. 

“Okay, okay,” Sara said nonchalantly. “Unfortunately for you, I can’t let you get between me and my target.” She said regretfully. On closer inspection, the agent wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes. But she lunged forward, surprising the agent by grabbing the end of the gun, wrenching it out of the agent’s hand, tossing it under the nearby couch. 

Once that threat had been dealt with for the moment, she tackled the agent to the ground but as fate would have it, her skills, which usually would be enough to overpower most individuals were countered by the agent and she felt a shoe on her stomach, kicking her over and onto her back, where she landed with a thud.

IV.

Ava lunged onto the intruder, wrestling her arms to the floor. “You know, in any other circumstances, this would be kinda hot.” The woman said, smirking as Ava felt herself being propelled over onto her back again, their positions switching to have Ava pinned on the floor. 

“You don’t say?” Ava said, bashing her forehead into the woman’s nose, disorienting her for a split second. Long enough for Ava to push her off, quickly trying to get up. Unfortunately for her, the hit didn’t incapacitate the woman long enough and before she knew it, she was tackled against the door, pressed up against it. Her arms were pinned at her side. 

“Are you finished?” The woman asked. Ava shook her head. 

“Not by a long shot.” She said, forcing herself away from the door, freeing her hands and punching her attacker in the gut. She stumbled back, allowing Ava enough time to gather herself and ball her hands into fists as the woman righted herself and threw a punch back. Ava blocked it before dodging a follow-up attack, ducking around the woman. She whirled around, throwing another punch at Ava, which distracted the agent long enough for her to not see a kick coming straight for her shin. 

The agent stumbled, quickly regaining her balance, countering the kick with her own punch, connecting with the woman’s shoulder. Her attacker seemed largely unphased. The two exchanged a couple more blows, blocking and striking each other where they could get their hits in. 

Ava could see both of them breathing heavier, their attacks growing in strength in an effort to end the fight before they exhausted themselves. The FBI agent went for a low punch, followed immediately by a high one, both of which were blocked. But Ava then turned and threw a punch with her other hand. But she realized too late that a fist was coming towards her face as well and as she felt her fist connect with her attacker’s nose, a fist came in contact with her own face, her head snapping back as she fell to the floor next to her attacker. 

She took a deep breath. Clearly, they were evenly matched and this fight was just going to go on until one of them collapsed from exhaustion. “Truce?” She offered. The woman next to her, punched the bridge of her nose, wincing in pain. 

“Sure. This is clearly going nowhere.” She replied. Ava nodded, standing up and offering her hand to the woman, who took it and Ava pulled her to her feet. 

“Now, are you going to answer my question?” Ava asked as she sat down on her couch. The woman shrugged, sitting next to her. 

V.

Sara was hesitant to answer the question as disclosing her name and status with the League was clearly against their code. But there was something about the woman that Sara respected. Maybe because she had the guts to attempt to fight Sara off. And furthermore was able to match her abilities blow for blow. And she had to admit, she always had a weakness for hot women. “Sara Lance.” She offered. “Assassin.” She added. The agent frowned. 

“And you’re doing what in my apartment?” She asked. Sara laughed. 

“You know, my point still stands. For an FBI agent, you must be pretty oblivious.” She said as the agent glanced at the gun case on a nearby chair. 

“You’re using my apartment as a sniper nest.” She said, not as a question, but as a statement. Sara nodded. 

“Got it in one.” She said with a smirk. 

“You thought it was a good idea to use the apartment of an FBI agent as a sniper nest?” The agent asked incredulously. Sara shrugged. 

“It gave me the best vantage and if you hadn’t come back early I would have been gone long before you ever came back. You would never have known I was here...” She trailed off, silently asking for a name.

“Agent Sharpe.” The woman supplied. “FBI undercover operative.” She said. Sara tilted her head to the side. 

“Undercover huh. I guess we have more in common than I would have thought.” Sara said thoughtfully, getting up and grabbing her rifle, moving towards the window. 

VI.

“Uh, what do you think you’re doing?” Ava asked. Sara just peered through the scope.

“Finishing my hit then I’ll be out of your hair.” She replied. Ava frowned. 

“If you think I’m going to let you stay and carry out an assassination in the apartment of an FBI agent, you’re clearly crazy,” Ava said, reaching under the couch for her handgun. Sara just clicked her tongue. 

“You don’t want to go through this whole thing again, do you? I’m not assassinating some random guy, Agent Sharpe. No one will miss him.” Sara murmured. 

“I’m a law enforcement officer, Ms. Lance. It doesn’t matter.” She said, drawing her gun on Sara. The assassin just rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll tell you what, you let me assassinate this poor sap and I’ll answer all your questions I know you have burning in that pretty little head of yours afterward.” She said, not even glancing at Ava. The agent lowered her gun, clearly at least interested in the offer. She gathered that the assassin was a part of a group of assassins from the subtle cues that only a trained FBI agent could pick up on. But on the other hand, this was an assassin. She couldn’t just condone cold-blooded murder. “Show of good faith, this guy left the League of Assassins. Ra's Al Ghul has commanded he must die for his transgressions.” Sara added. 

Ava’s blood ran cold at the mention of the League. She had heard whispers. The FBI had a confidential file on a highly secret group of assassins who were reportedly loyal to their leader, to their own deaths if necessary. Almost cultlike. Many agents thought it was a made up organization. Or even a cover for a top-secret military force for a foreign government. But she had a member of the ghost organization in her apartment. This was a breakthrough that the FBI was looking for. But the little they did know about the League if it indeed was real, was that no one just left it. And even if she stopped this assassin, there would be more. And she wasn't going to lie to herself, she was curious about this assassin personally as well.

“Fine.” She agreed. Sara nodded in approval. 

“Good choice.” She said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of based on the prompt and also that fight scene near the beginning of S3. Sort of went off prompt but oh well. Next one probably won't have Ava be a government agent. Probably a more casual AU. 
> 
> Also, on Ava allowing Sara to carry out her assassination, I'd like to take a minute to remember that Ava is a government agent, not a superhero (at least in this AU). And at the beginning of S3, her pragmatism and reality-based mindset, I think, would have led her to a course of action that would potentially lead to a loss of (a) life if it meant getting more valuable intel that the ends justified the means. 
> 
> Also, I think Ava is just weak for hot women.


End file.
